Just Like Heaven (One Shot)
by release-your-soul
Summary: Roronoa Zoro. You may find him not fit for romance. A wandering swordsman, fighting everyday. But what if he realizes that everything he wished for is about to be gone? The only girl that he ever loved. He don't wanna screw up so he's out there, following her on her tracks. Trying to save her from her dark future.


Black dress, black boots, raven hair. There is no doubt. It's her. Nico Robin. The girl which had a bounty on her head at the age of eight. The girl which is considered a threat, a demon. The girl that they were supposed to kill 20 years ago. Did she even deserve all this? Now, even her very existence is considered a sin. When all she wanted to know was the world's history. When all she wanted was to find the Rio Poneglyph. Why are there so many enemies in her dreams?

She boarded the sea-train. Now there's no way they'll get her back. Knowing what Robin is really up too, the Straw Hats can't just sit back and relax and watch their nakama throw away her life for the sake of them.

"We'll go after them" Zoro said without considering the captain's permission.

"Who said that you could decide things on your own? Isn't it too dangerous?" Nami replied.

"No matter what you say, I'll go save Robin. No matter what you do, you won't stop me from reaching her. I just realized it just now. I don't want to regret it." Zoro then, walked away.

"Yosh, it's decided then, we're going after the Puffing Tom to rescue Robin." There you go, Luffy all fired up.

Cocoro-san then took them to the legendary sea-train. It is said that Rocketman is the fastest sea-train ever built by those legendary shipwrights. It is even impossible to control. Then they were off to follow Robin. It felt like forever for Zoro, of course. He was confused. What was he feeling anyway? Why would he want to save Robin when he wanted her off the crew in the first place? After hours of waiting, they were finally there. Esei Lobby. An island with no night. The Straw Hats barged in. There were a lot of guards and marines guarding the main gate but they were no match for the Straw Hats. "Zoro, go. Robin is just behind that door. You want to save her right? I know how you feel." Sanji told Zoro and so he went ahead. Fighting his way through, he made it just in time. Robin was still at the city walking towards the building where Spandam is.

"ROBIN!" Zoro shouted. She heard her, of course she did. Her pulse was raising. _What the hell is he doing here?_ she thought. The CP9 agents ignored him and they continued to march. Zoro, pissed off attacked Kaku. Kaku was knocked out with one shot. Robin then turned around to look at him. Silence, it was there for a moment and then,

"Robin, don't do this. You don't have too. It's alright" Zoro said looking into her eyes. She's crying. _I wish to live longer. _This words was repeated in her mind. She didn't respond to Zoro so he motioned toward her. He hugged Robin. Shocked, she even cried more and more while wrapped in Zoro's arms.

"You're gonna be fine Robin, I'm here now. You don't have to throw you're life away for our sake." Zoro whispered to her.

"What are you doing? You wanted me of the crew right? You should be happy I left." Robin replied.

"I'm sorry. But, Robin. Please, just wait a little longer. I'll put you out of your misery" He said calmly.

Robin, still crying hugged him back tightly. She felt safe for the first time in her life. Zoro was there for her, not ready to let go. She indeed found herself some true nakama. "I'm scared" she said still sobbing. "That fear won't last for long." After that, Zoro went to fight with the remaining CP9 agents. With him on berserk mode, even though they use _tekkai_ it doesn't work anymore. They hurt Robin. They hurt her so deep and even threatened her. Now they'll pay at the hands of him. He had such an easy time defeating them. Well, it was for Robin anyway. He headed to her, she was trembling, crying, hating herself.

"It's all over now." He sat down beside her and tried to comfort her but Robin rushed in with a hug.

"Why did you do all this for me?"

"You know why?" Zoro looked at her and wiped her tears away.

"I just realized it now. I wanted you back. I didn't want you to die. And I don't want to loose you without letting you know what's inside. Robin, I love you."

She was in awe. She didn't know what to say. Her tears flowed faster. Zoro hugged her back tightly. Then, touched her face and brush her hair. He neared in slowly, and their lips were almost there. Barely touching each other. The scene was getting intense but then, someone just barged in the gate. And yes, it was them. Luffy and the rest of the gang.

"Oi, what are you doing over there? Let's go. It's the government were fighting after all." Luffy told them

Zoro and Robin were still in it. But then Zoro stood up and went ahead. She followed him and they walked side by side. Robin, grabbed his hand so that they were interlocking their hands together. "I love you too." She whispered softly, and smiled.

They got their new ship, the Thousand Sunny. Pretty much different from the Going Merry but they were all ready to take new adventures with it. So they set sail with their new nakama, Franky. They finally found a shipwright so it's time to go. Everybody was in the kitchen except for Robin who was enjoying the cool breeze and the shimmering sunset. From behind her, hands wrapped her tightly. When she turned to face who it was, she was almost able to kiss him. They were face to face, chest to chest.

"I remember that something was interrupted back there." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Are you even serious about this?" Robin replied with a smile.

"I'm dead serious. I.. I really love you." Zoro said blushing looking away

Robin touched his face and this made him look back at her. Her eyes were looking into his.

"You gave me a reason to live again. I love you too." Robin said again, her eyes tearing up.

No more words said, Zoro kissed her. He gave her a long, passionate kiss. After the kiss, he wiped her tears.

"So, are we official yet, Robin?"

"I don't know about you." Robin said smiling and looking away.

"Well, we'll have to keep it a secret for awhile. I'll tell them anyway." Zoro said, and he's serious.

"I don't think you'll have to do that."

Behind them, Luffy and the gang are standing. Everyone can't believe what they saw. They were speechless. I mean, Zoro being inlove? It's beyond their imagination. But then, Zoro did kiss Robin afterall.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Nami said, raged.

"Isn't it obvious Nami? This is why I wanted to save her. I was too late to realize it but I got her back." Zoro said, happily

"Well then, if they're official, there's nothing we can do. This calls for a party." Luffy said.

"BANZAI!" Usopp, Franky, and Chopper all went lively again.

"I'll go cook tons of food. Bring out the liquor!" Sanji said and headed into the kitchen.

"Looks like we're all set. You're mine after all." Zoro told her, still, he would not let go of her. They were intact in a sweet hug. Robin smiled at him and said "I was wrong to go. I can't believe that for the first time in my life, I felt heaven. Yes, just like heaven." And before the party was about to start, Zoro kissed her and then he let go. "I'm thankful that you've existed in my life, Nico Robin." He said then he went to join the others. Robin tried to hold back her tears and said to herself "I'm saved after all."

THE END


End file.
